it's my life er a carcy story
by carcy er robsten bedward 19
Summary: it's my life er a carcy story


**It's my life er a carcy story**

Lucy looked at Carter. Had she really said those things to him? 'Oh, my God,' she thought. She wanted to disappear in the earth.

John stared at Lucy. Was it true, what she said? Was he selfish and did he only think of his career. Did he only think of how he looked like as teacher and did he ignore the feelings of other people. Some things were true, that could he say. But in one point Lucy was wrong. He never hates her. Well, at the beginning, she got on his nerves, but somehow his feelings had changed. Especially after the incident in Exam 6, he saw her with different eyes. He couldn't bear to stand near her and not to be allowed to touch her. Perhaps that was the reason, why he reacted so irritated to every word, she said to him lately.

For Lucy, the silence was uncomfortable. 'It would be the best to go,' she thought and was on her way to the door. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm that held her back.

Carter saw, that she wanted to disappear. He couldn't allow this. So he grabbed her arm and held on to her. She looked confused at him. 'She looks simply cute,' he thought. He couldn't deny it any longer she drove him crazy. He pulled her close to him and placed his lips on hers. First he began to kiss her gently. After some seconds as he felt her response, he became braver and kissed her with more passion.

When John pulled Lucy to him, she was confused. 'What did he want from me?' was all she could think. But when his lips touched hers, she forgot everything around her. She nestled against him and responded his kiss. When his kiss became more passionate and urgent, she gave herself absolutely away to him. She placed her arms around his neck. One hand buried in his hair, the other slid slowly over his back.

His hands didn't stay still either. He released her arm. One arm wrapped around her waist under her coat while the other hand slipped under her shirt and slowly slid in the direction of her breasts.

She moaned in his mouth and he couldn't imagine anything more beautiful, than to hold her in his arms and to love her. He slowly pushed her further in the room for more privacy. At least how much you can have in the ER.

Suddenly Lucy felt a wall to her back. John pushed her against the wall and Lucy wrapped her legs around his hips. After she had done this, she felt his arousal, which pressed far to clearly against her. Lucy let slide her hands under his coat by his shoulders and slipped it off. She loosed his tie and undid the knot. It landed directly next to the coat. His shirt was pulled out of his pants and she wanted to begin with the buttons, but he held her back.

"It's my turn," he whispered breathless into her ear. He slipped off her coat and let it slide to the floor. His hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, so that she stood before him only clad in her bra. He looked into her eyes, before he placed his lips on her neckline. She moaned and pulled his head closer to her. His buttons were forgotten. His hands found the clasp of her bra and opened it. He pushed the straps of her shoulders and let it fall onto their other clothes.

John enjoyed the sight, which was presented to him now. He bowed his head to her left breast and began to suckle. His tongue played with her nipple. He slid with one hand to her other breast and kneaded it gently. 'I must be in heaven,' she thought. But something wasn't quite right. Then she knew, what it was. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. And for that he wore too much clothes. She took his head off her breast and brought her lips to his ear.

"That's not fair," she murmured. He looked at her confused.

"You wear more, we have to change this," she said. And already her fingers were about to unbutton his shirt and to slip it of his shoulders. After her work was done, her lips touched his mouth. His hands slid over her back and found their way to the button of her pants. One moment she took her legs from his hips to get out of her shoes and pants. Before she could wrap her legs again around him, he took her panties off. While one arm again lay around her waist, the other hand went to deeper regions. He let stroke his hand over her female triangle. His thumb found her bundle of lust and massaged it while two fingers slipped into her cave. She was already wet and warm for him. Through Lucy's lips broke an "Oh God." She couldn't wait much longer. His fingers had found a rhythm. If she didn't get soon what she wanted, she was going to go crazy. In a hurry she tried to open his pants. As she finally was succeeding, she pulled them with his boxers down. With it she uncovered his manliness. Her hand covered him and showed him, what she wanted. Carter pulled his fingers out and instead let enter his member enter. As her warm and wet walls surrounded him, he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust hard and strong into her. Her lustful groaning proved him, that she liked it too. Over and over again he thrust into her, in and out, in and out, until he felt her walls tightened around him. That was enough, so that he spread out his seed deep in her.

Both leaned heavy breathing against the wall and could hardly stand. Exhausted they slid along the wall and they laid themselves down on the floor. Lucy had placed her head on John's chest and he gently stroked over her hair.

As she could breath again she said "We should put on our clothes before someone find us."

"You're right," with these words he took her clothes and gave them to her. Then he dressed himself.

"Luce, we have to talk," he breaks through the silence and looked at her.

"Yeah, but not here."

"How about, we eat something together after work."

"Okay."

She wanted to stand up and go away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Only something, so that I can go easier through duty," he said to the confused to Lucy and went away. She looked to the door, through that he just had disappeared. A smile was showing on her face. Perhaps it gave hope? With that she went back to work.


End file.
